The game of golf is to put a golf ball into a series of the hole cups, starting from certain points known as a “tee box” located on various distances. The player uses various golf clubs in as few strokes as possible, during the game. To achieve this goal and place the ball into a hole in as few strokes as possible, a longer and more accurate golf shot is extremely important. In fact, many amateur golfers are focusing on a swing technique for power rather than a swing technique of how to make a correct impact. For example, some teenage boys and girls who want to be professional golfers are hitting a ball farther and more accurate than general adult golfers do, even though they are physically weaker. This proves the point that it is more important for a swing technique focusing on correct impact rather than a swing technique of power. Without realizing this point, most amateur golfers are practicing a lot to improve their swings but it is not improve because they are still focus on the swing technique of hitting the ball more powerfully.
Many golfers have no idea what their swing flaws are, because they don't have any information about the moment of contact in when the club head meets the ball. Most would follow instructions from a golf teaching professional without fully understanding the reason behind it.
The opportunity to invent this apparatus was derived from the idea that if there was a device that could provide accurate indication during the golf ball impact of the golf swing, many golfers will improve the techniques efficiently in a short period of time. Golfers, who use the present invention, will improve their swing easily by receiving feedback of the golf swing immediately through the indicators. The present invention also will help augment any adjustments from golf teaching professionals in order to create the “perfect swing”.
According to science, there must be four conditions met to achieve the perfect impact on the golf swing:
First, the club head must hit the ball in a parallel direction to the target point. (refer to FIG. 3B)
Second, the club head must hit the ball directly without hitting the ground, first. (refer to FIG. 4B)
Third, the club face must contact with the ball at the right angle to the target direction. (refer to FIG. 5B)
Fourth, faster head speed will give a greater distance to the ball travel.
First, second and third are required conditions to achieve a perfect impact.
First, second, third and fourth are required conditions to send a ball more accurate and farther.
All golfers aspire to send a ball farther away or accurately to the desired distance and most golfers expend a lot of time and effort in developing a golf swing in order to obtain this result. But, it does not effectively improve, because most of them do not realize of the fact that there are many difference between the imagined swing that they wanted to do and an actual performed swing.
The present invention has three indicators to inform the golfer of three extremely important impact conditions. One of them indicates a path of the golf club head as that how the golf club head moves toward the target. Another indicates if the club head hits the golf mat before contact with the ball. Lastly, a third displays the club head speed. These indicators will show user's swing conditions accurately and will provide direction to where they need to adjust, by disclosing flaws in their swing. This would especially help golfers who do not see improvements despite the countless hours they exert in practicing the golf swing. The present invention would be an absolute must for novice golfers as they can leverage this invention to learn the correct swing from the beginning. This invention was designed with portability in mind to provide a practical device that is simple to use and convenient.